


Magic tricks

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lime, M/M, Malos chistes, contenido sexual, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Lime/Contenido adulto]Una historia de Sirius y sus chistes sin gracia donde cree que Remus podría patentar trucos de magia sin varita centrados en él.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Magic tricks

—Oye, Lunático —dijo Sirius, despertando a Remus de la pequeña siesta que había tomado por la modorra post orgasmo, casi se cae por estar apretujados en aquella menuda cama del dormitorio compartido.

El resto de merodeadores se habían ido junto con sus compañeros a Hogsmeade, sólo ambos se quedaron para aprovechar y tener un tiempo a solas.

—¿Uhmn? —soltó Remus, posicionándose de perfil para no caerse, fallando en su intento por cubrir su desnudez con la colcha, pues Sirius estaba encima de ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en primer año? —cuestionó Sirius, sonriendo sin verle, muy abstraído en lo que sea que tuviese en su mente.

—Sí, estamos en cuarto ahora, y si bien han pasado muchas cosas, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para olvidarlo, Sirius —comentó Remus, confundido por la pregunta. 

—No era lo que quería decir, sino que en ese entonces, aprendimos el encantamiento de levitación —siguió Sirius, Remus esperó a que siguiera la narración, pero su novio cabezota risueño estaba ensimismado nuevamente. 

—¿Ya, y qué hay con eso, Canuto? —interrogó Remus, con calma, ya un tanto habituado a la peculiar forma de contar las cosas que tenía el moreno. 

—Ah, pues que me explicaste luego que en sí el encantamiento no levanta cuerpos, sino la ropa, y por eso es que alguien flota si se le levita —dijo Sirius, muy divertido. 

—Bueno, sí —respondió sin aún entender por qué se reía tanto por aquel hecho. 

—Lo que pasa es que logras que mi verga levite sin ningún hechizo. Deberías patentarlo —chanceó Sirius. 

Remus lo observó, regodeándose de su mal chiste, casi atorándose por tanto reír, con ojos achinados, sonrió no porque le diese gracia la absurda broma de su pareja, sino porque adoraba a aquel moreno pasota y ególatra. 

Con Sirius la vida era sumamente entretenida, el hecho que pudiera chancear incluso después de la luna llena sobre hombres lobos para aligerar su malestar, hacía todo más llevadero. Definitivamente no aplaudía su fascinación por pelear con todos, sin embargo, sabía que dentro de toda su apariencia de muchacho rebelde y lioso, estaba una persona herida por su familia, un adolescente que disfrutaba como un niño, un noble perro cariñoso y fiel. 

Besó sus labios, interrumpiendo su estruendosa risa, consiguiendo que acariciase su cuello al corresponderle con una mano y con la otra lo jalase desde el talle para ponerlo sobre él. 

Sus ojos se encontraron en unos instantes de pausar su gesto, reconocieron el hambre entre pechos que se alzaban y bajaban raudos, entre respiraciones acezadas y ojos brillantes. Un hambre que no parecía poder menguar, el fuego del deseo siendo alimentado por el cargado combustible del amor que ambos se tenían. Se necesitaban, se complementaban en más de un sentido. 

Sus pieles se buscaban con añoranza en cada movimiento, Sirius mordisqueaba su cuello, Remus se arqueaba y masajeaba el miembro del moreno, jugando con el pulgar en la punta, embadurnando con preseminal toda la cabeza. Un par de bamboleos más y se situó encima de la turgente erección Sirius, absorbiéndolo en su interior. 

—No sólo haces que levite... Sino también la... Haces desaparecer... —profirió Sirius casi sin voz. 

—Sólo cállate —exigió Remus, besándolo de nuevo.


End file.
